


Charleston

by LittleSweetCheeks



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Accents, Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Suit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 19:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11065263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks
Summary: Hotch shook his head. “That’s been luck. It is hard though for me to come back to Charleston.” The last word came out 'Chahston', which made them all grin. “And I’m tired. That doesn’t help make it stop now that it’s started.” Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Reid swallow and look away.





	Charleston

JJ led the team into the main offices of the Charleston, South Carolina police department, straight for the older gentleman walking her way. “Hello.” She offered her hand. “I’m Jennifer Jareau, we spoke on the phone. These are agents Hotchner, Rossi, and Doctor Reid. Agents Morgan and Prentiss are meeting your officers at the last dump site.”

“Thank you for coming. I have a room set up for you down the hall. Anything you need, just ask, I appreciate your help.” Sheriff Gentry Harrison smiled as he spoke. It always took non-locals a moment to adjust to the way he spoke. His family going back many generations had always lived in Charleston, he was one of a dwindling few left who spoke with the old Charleston Brogue.

Hotch nodded in greeting, shaking the man’s hand. “We’re happy to help.” He made sure to keep his words measured, even.

Harrison sized the Unit Chief up. “Hotchner, huh? Isn’t that an old Tidewater name?”

JJ exchanged a questioning glance with Reid, who just shrugged. She didn’t believe for a second that he didn’t know what that meant.

Hotch smiled. “Yes, it is.” He didn’t elaborate. They weren’t here about him and he wasn’t about too get sidetracked with personal things.

“There was a family here in Charleston many years ago, I was just starting out, the Daddy was a lawyer. Had him a quiet little family.” He watched for a reaction from the agent before him. When he got none, he dropped it. “This way.”

As they headed down the hall, Dave patted his friend on the shoulder in a silent show of support. If Aaron didn’t want to possibly use his history with the city to get in good standing with the Sheriff, he wouldn’t question that. They would talk later.

==

Late in the day, JJ and Emily stood and sorted through files at one of the tables in the room they had, talking as they went.

“I can see what you find so charming about Will. These accents, especially like the Sheriff.” Emily giggled and waved at herself.

JJ opened her mouth to respond but Reid cut her off. “It’s believed we find people with accents different to our own as an instinctive signal of genetic disparity. It doesn’t tell us they have _better_ genetics so much as it triggers our constant need to diversify the gene pool. A significant accent tells us the person is a foreigner in relation to where we are from and therefore less likely to carry the same genetic traits.”

Both women stared openly at him a minute before JJ tried again to speak. “So, we find accents hot because we’re wired that way?”

Reid frowned a minute, opening his mouth to re-explain but thinking better of it, he snapped his mouth shut again. “Yes.”

JJ and Emily grinned at each other.

“What’s really fascinating though.” He figured he had a captive audience, neither JJ nor Emily were prone to cutting him off abruptly. “You both are talking about very specific and comparatively rare accents, dialects really, and maybe that rareness is some of the appeal, but most people find the RP or even just most British accents and dialects more trustworthy, it’s why they’re used in commercials and on TV even when they would be incorrect or just unwarranted.”

He took a deep breath. “For the most part, the slow, Southern drawl is viewed entirely opposite. Speakers who go into business or other jobs that require then to leave their immediate area of birth often go through the process of intentionally losing their accents. But re-immersion can often trigger it to come back to the forefront accidentally.” He glanced over his shoulder to where the other half of their team were spread out talking to groups of officers and other staff.

JJ lit up. “When Will has been around his family in New Orleans, or even just on the phone with them, he sounds different, his accent is thicker.” She smiled as she continued through the stacks of paperwork they’d been working on for hours.

Dave and Morgan joined the trio eventually, tired digging in to their own stacks of paperwork. This case was going to be mostly a paper trail, the only person who seemed happy at the prospect was Reid. And maybe Hotch a tiny bit. Not that he would admit that.

Over an hour later the sun was almost completely gone as Hotch finally returned to the rest of the team. He’d spent the entire afternoon with the Sheriff and assorted other city officials and lawyers trying to get access to personnel records they needed. He was tired, hungry, and had a headache starting behind his eyes. Stepping into the room to grab his bag, Hotch spoke over his shoulder. “It’s late, let’s stop and get some dinner, we can be back here before nine in the morning.” When he finally turned around, five sets of eyes were staring widely at him, a few jaws were dropped slightly. When he started to ask, “What?” he heard it. His team hadn’t heard his normal clipped, practiced speech, he’d slipped back into what he’d grown up with, the statement sounding to them more like ‘ _It’s late, let’s stahp an git sahm dinnah, we c’n beh bahk he-ah befowah nahn in dah mownin.’_

Aaron blushed at the sudden attention zeroed in on him. Clearing his throat, he took a breath. “I’m sorry.” It came out the way he intended that time. “Let’s go find something to eat and get some sleep.” He turned on his heel and strode out of the room.

Emily was the first to recover, practically skipping to keep up with his long, determined strides, grin on her face. “You’ve been holding out on us all this time?”

He shut his eyes to block her out and prayed for the elevator to hurry up. He could feel the others crowding around him, a familiar hand gripped his forearm until the doors opened and the group pushed him in the small box.

The elevator was small, not really meant for six adults plus assorted bags if they wanted any semblance of personal space. The team though didn’t mind. They were willing to smash together anywhere that would keep each other in safely in view. The hand found Hotch’s arm again during the ride down where no one could see it. They weren’t about to rock the boat here with the suspicion that any of the FBI team might be gay, or in a relationship with each other. Hotch knew there were rumors around their building at Quantico about just _how close_ The BAU A-team seemed to be, but the rumors were all wrong. Not entirely misplaced, they had been known to get exceptionally attached to one another and show it in some odd ways, but there had only ever been one actual relationship within the team. Just not the one everyone else guessed.

==

No one had said a word on the drive from the station to the restaurant, Hotch had hoped they would kindly drop it. He had just managed to relax back into the booth, letting his mind wander as the others chattered around him. A nudge at his elbow made him look over at where Spencer was smiling kindly at him. Not finding the energy for speech, he just smiled back.

“I can’t believe you never told me about that part of you.”

Apparently, the rest of the team was listening closer than they realized as JJ joined in. “I’m pretty sure that was the best part of today.”

“None of the rest of us cover how we talk, why do you?” Morgan was relaxed on the other side of the table with Emily and JJ.

“None of the rest of you sound like…that. I’d seen people struggle with being taken seriously when they tried to travel, so I sought help to lose it.”

“So, why now?” Emily remembered what Reid had rambled about earlier. “Oh! So, is that why we’ve never taken a case in Charleston before?”

Hotch shook his head. “That’s been luck. It is hard though for me to come back to Charleston.” The last word came out _Chahston,_ which made them all grin. “And I’m tired. That doesn’t help make it stop now that it’s started.” Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Reid swallow and look away.

Dave patted Aaron’s shoulder, “Well, around us, don’t feel ashamed or embarrassed.”

“Thanks.”

==

Through dinner, Hotch said little more, he was exhausted and struggling to remain engaged. When he did speak, Spencer’s grip on his arm between then in the booth, hidden from view, would tighten.

No one drank during a case, it was too risky and they were technically on the clock even when off the clock, but stumbling through the hotel, Aaron felt almost drunk. Spencer’s hands holding onto him, guiding, him seemed to be the only thing keeping him headed in the right direction.

He glanced back down the hall as they turned to go into his room, Reid still guiding him. Several doors back, Dave stood by his own room watching them, a knowing grin on his face and his head shaking. Aaron wondered why.

As he stepped through the doorway into the dark room, a firm hand pushed him back against the wall while the door was slammed shut. Plunged into total darkness, the hand became a full body pressing firmly into him. It took Aaron’s brain a minute to catch up that he could feel Spencer’s breath against his cheek. “Spencer?”

Spencer growled slightly. “Drop the act.”

“What?”

“The learned accent. Drop it. Now.” He ordered, nose brushing nose.

“This whaht yuh wahnt, Spencah?” He was rewarded with another growl and lips pressing roughly against his own. Aaron brought his hands up to where he knew slim hips would be and pulled the thin body against his. He could feel Spencer’s cock jutting forward, tenting his trousers, and he wondered just how long the younger man had been hard. The hips thrusted, driving the dick into his hip. “Gawd.” He groaned against Spencer’s mouth.

Long, slim hands ran down Hotch’s chest, slipping under his jacket and brushing his tie aside. “You have enough spare suits?”

“What?”

“Can you afford for this one to get…messy?” Spencer felt his way around until his hands were spread over Aaron’s firm back. In this position, he could feel the rumble in Aaron’s chest when he spoke. “I need you to talk. Keep talking.”

Aaron smirked. “Strip an’ lah dahn on the end of thah bed.” He pushed Spencer back and reached for the switch that would turn on the light over the vanity, providing dim light by the beds. “On ya stomach, knees undah yah.” He watched Spencer scramble to do as he was told. Once the younger man was laying naked and spread open, toes over the edge, ass hanging ready, Aaron finally approached, stopping to dig lube out of the inside zipper pocket of his bag. Seeing Spencer so eagerly open and waiting was what always did it for him. He was already getting hard before he started to unbuckle his belt. He let the weight of it pull his pants open as he undid the button and zipper. His shirttails hung low, covering his hips and ass still when his pants and boxers got shoved to his knees. “Ah jus’ love i’ when yah spread ou’ befowah meh lahk this.” He ran a hand down Spencer’s spine from shoulder to tailbone, feeling him tremble with need, stopping just before the needy hole. When his other thumb, he flipped open the lid of the lube and started dribbling it on where his other hand had stopped, watching it track along Reid’s ass and down to his hanging balls. Adding some to his hand, he tossed the bottle on bed before gripping his cock where it was jutting out from between the seam of his shirt. His eyes closed at the feel of his hand slicking himself up. “Gawd ahm so hahd alreadah. Ah need yah.”

Spencer shuddered. Hearing Aaron at the station slip and speak that way had made him surprisingly aroused. A worrying state to be in standing in a police station with a group profilers but everyone at the time had also been distracted by the same new development in their laced-up boss. All through dinner all he’d been able to think about was that voice, that deep smooth sound as it fucked him senseless.

Fingers spread the lube along his ass, pressing some into and around his opening. Then there was the blunt pressure as the head of Aaron’s cock lined up and pressed against him.

“Take meh.” Aaron whispered into the dimness. “Let meh in, Spencah.”

Spencer exhaled, relaxing his body until the blunt pressure started to slowly push past his ring of muscles and sink in. He couldn’t hold back the moan of pleasure that pressed out as Aaron pressed in.

“Shit.” Aaron swore and he slipped slowly in until his hips were against Spencer’s glorious ass. When he’d gotten ahold of himself, he pulled back until just the head of his straining erection was still inside and then slammed back forward. “Yoh so pehrfect. So Wondahfahl.” When he felt Reid try to rock against him, he held his hips so he couldn’t move. This was the perfect position for making the younger man come without any extra stimulation, he continued to ramble as he fucked into Spencer slowly, getting faster with every few sentences.

Spencer listened to his lover talking, little of it made sense but he didn’t care. His voice was like butter as is slid around him, filling the room.  He was so close already, the feel of his balls swinging, bumping into Aaron’s with each thrust as the head of his cock bumped the bed beneath him. “Harder, Aaron. Harder, please.”

Letting go, Aaron stopped talking now and just drove into him, focused on their combined release. He could feel Spencer begin to tense under his hands, a sure sign he was getting close. Speeding up, Aaron could feel desire pooling low in his spine. Spencer knew him well to suggest leaving his suit on, they’d discovered that particular kink of Hotch’s by accident when Spencer had surprised him at home one night. Aaron had been working late at his desk at home, still fully suited from work, when Spencer had strolled in wearing only a robe and slid into his lap, work had quickly been forgotten. Aaron had laid Spencer across the desk and fucked him senseless.

Spencer started to keen needily, panting through the overwhelming urge to come already.

Grunting as he felt his cock begin to swell, Aaron’s thrusts turned shallow. “Come fah meh, Spencah.” He could feel the ripple along Spencer’s back as he started to let go, coming with his own cock still untouched. Aaron let himself go then, following his lover into oblivion.

==

They were both on the bed side by side, panting quietly. Aaron was still fully dressed. Smiling, Spencer turned his head to the side and looked at his lover. “That was…just…” He chuckled at his inability to find the words.

“Yeah.” Aaron smiled at Spencer’s chuckle. “So, you approve of the accent then.”

His grin widened. “Yes! But… you can’t use it at work. I’ll be hard all the time.”

“Oh Really?” Aaron smirked and found the energy to roll onto his side and look down seductively at his partner.

“Don’t. Don’t even think about it.”

“Ah thought ya lahked mah Chawston accent.”

“Dear lord, please stop!” He tried to roll away but was caught in strong arms.

==

Dave was propped against the wall reading a newspaper when Aaron stepped off the elevator the next morning. “So…. How was your…night?”

Aaron shook his head and refused to take the obvious bait. “Fine.” He started to continue past his friend but stopped when the older man spoke again.

“Did Reid help you to…bed?”

“Dave.”

Rossi smirked.

Hotch rolled his eyes.

“He seemed…very pleased when he discovered that particular secret of yours. I assume I should be thankful I was down the hall?”

Giving in, Hotch turned to face him. “Yes.”

“So few words. Must’ve been a good night.”

The elevator dinged beside them. “Do you really want to hear about our sex life in detail?”

“Woah! Woah!” Morgan was just stepping off the elevator, hands raised. “No, I do not! Knowin’ you two are happily together and hearin’ about it are two _entirely_ different things.”

Dave saw Aaron blush and barked out a laugh, slapping his friend on the shoulder, pushing him along as he addressed Morgan. “Let’s grab breakfast while we pick on Aaron a little more.” He turned back toward Hotch. “So, where is lover boy anyway?”

 


End file.
